City of Angels
by WisteriaClove
Summary: The Doctor arrives in the City of Angels, the most beautiful place in the universe, ready to share a conflict free trip with the Ponds. But it would seem no trip with the Doctor is ever uncomplicated. The Angels are hiding something, but what? And what does the Angel-in-waiting Olivia have to do with any of this. He will need everyones help to solve this mystery. Doctor/OC Amy/Rory


The City of Angels

"Wait, Doctor! Let me get this straight; we're going to Los Angeles? As in, Los Angeles, North America- Los Angeles?"

"Oh come on, Pond!" The Doctor grinned at his ginger companion, excitedly pulling back a lever sending tremors through the cockpit of the TARDIS. "What do you take me for?! When I say we're going to Los Angeles, I mean we are going to the REAL LIFE _City of Angels_!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the childish excitement scrawled over every single one of the Doctors features. Rory sat quietly in the corner, rolling his eyes, never one to be overly amused by the Doctors theatrics.

"1781" The doctor exclaimed loudly, determined to be heard over the whirring roar of the TARDIS landing. "Forty-four settlers founded the town known as 'El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles'" he rattled off in perfect Spanish. A jolt was sent through the cockpit as they landed, throwing them all back.

"And for those of us who didn't take remedial Spanish…?" Rory questioned lightly.

"Ah Rory, Rory, Rory! You should fix that! Learn Spanish. Spanish is sexy! Plus it'll be very useful if you ever go to Spain without me! But I wouldn't, I know King Ferdinand the II, great guy, bit of a drama queen, but throws great parties! Though it'd be best if I kept away from his daughter Juana…long story, but she has a bit of a thing for me! But yes! What does it mean?! Good question!" The Doctor rambled, rubbing his hands together and applying the handbrake. Rory was continually amazed at how many words the Doctor could get out before drawing breath. _Maybe Timelords had two sets of lungs to go with their two hearts?_

"It means _'The Town of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels'_! How great is that! Now look at any history book and it would tell you that this is some reference to the Virgin Mary- lovely lady by the way, very down to earth. _But_ if travelling with me has taught you anything it's that-"

"The history books are wrong?" Amy pondered aloud and was rewarded with a massive grin from her eccentric friend.

"Exactly, Amelia Pond, you brilliant girl! The history books are wrong! Nothing is ever as it seems. No, never. And in this case, the forty-four travellers experienced a dream! A dream so powerful that they all dreamt of the exact same thing. A city, a magnificent, BEAUTIFUL city. So pure, so divine that when they woke this city was still at the forefront of everyone's mind. So what did they do?" He spun on his heel, pointing both hands at Rory.

Rory jumped, feeling like he was back in school being picked on by his history teacher after he'd fallen asleep in class, "They…discussed it in group therapy?"

"Yes they- What? No!" The Doctor exclaimed with a disturbed look on his face, one that was quickly replaced with wonderment as he continued "They named their city after it! A city they hoped would be just as beautiful, just as pure! _The Town of our Lady the Queen of Angels_."

"So we ARE going to L.A." Amy said, her brow furrowed and lips pursed in confusion.

"Yes! No. No, no! L.A. is okay, a bit dirty. No good, very flat beaches…" his eyes glaze over as he mutters arbitrarily to himself, a not uncommon sight when travelling with the notorious Doctor. He eventually continues "No! We're going to the city in their dreams! The City of Angels!" He runs over to the door of the TARDIS; his hand on the knob ready to reveal the world outside. "Come along, Ponds! You're about to meet some real life angels!"

 **-T-H-E-C-I-T-Y-OF-A-N-G-E-L-S-T-H-E-C-I-T-Y-OF-A-N-G-E-L-S-T-H-E-C-I-T-Y-OF-A-N-G-E-L-S-**

 _Hey everyone! Only a short chapter, just to get things started! Basically I didn't want to really follow any of the episodes in the show and I dared to start a completely different story all of my own design. Basically the City of Angels!_

 _The story will contain a major OC character, who will work closely with the doctor to uncover the secrets behind the city of angels. Where there is a conspiracy there is a way!_

 _I don't want to say too much in case I ruin anything! But please leave me a comment if even in this very short (apologises again( chapter you're ready to go on an adventure with me!_

 _Its my first Doctor Who Fanfic so im hoping I can do him justice. Oh last thing. The doctor we're working with, is Matt Smith's Doctor, if you couldn't tell…hopefully you could haha_

 _That's all for now!_

 _Happy ready!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Wisteria Clove_


End file.
